


Sparks

by milkcappy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, soul mate au for my first hq fic bc i am gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcappy/pseuds/milkcappy
Summary: Soulmates are identified when two people make hand to hand contact and a small explosion of sparks flies from the point of contact. Hinata never really cared about getting a soulmate, he had other passions to pursue. He didn't expect to meet his soulmate in high school, let alone have his soulmate be... him.(KGHN Soulmates AU)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this concept for soulmates has been done before and honestly, I generally hate AU's but I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm literally nine episodes into Haikyuu!!! so the time period for this is up to interpretation, and I'm super sorry if I got any information wrong or if anyone was too OOC!! I had two of my friends beta read this but they are wieners and i do NOT trust them. shoutout to them (check out allaroundtrash on here, she also writes KGHN and i do owe her for helping me characterize Kageyama <3) 
> 
> We die like men, with grammatical errors, typos, and tense changes <3 <3

Shōyō Hinata never had a problem with speaking his mind. Whether it was an expression of adoration or annoyance, he was always quick to tell others how he felt. Hell, without the encouraging words from the first year, Asahi might never have returned as Karasuno’s ace. Witty remarks and childish expressions of glee were easily thrown around without a second thought.

However, Hinata’s usual antics were brought to a screeching halt when a flurry of pink sparks burst from his hand just as Tobio Kageyama grabbed it. Kageyama retracted his hand away faster than Hinata could register, quickly locking his eyes with the shorter. Neither could say anything, neither knew what to do. A bubble of caustic heat settled in Hinata’s stomach, threatening to burst and send him falling to the ground.

Had they really never touched hands before? After all this time playing together, talking and learning things about one another, even after the discovery of their court shattering toss-spike duo, had they never made contact before?

Hinata was never one to think about soulmates often. His mind had always been focused on other things, school, friends, volleyball. The idea just never seemed relevant to Hinata. Maybe he just wasn’t one for relationships, maybe he was one of the few souls who didn’t need a soulmate, or maybe he just hadn’t found the right girl yet. 

The connections just weren’t being made in his head. He struggled to breathe yet his eyes never left Kageyama’s. Had they always looked like that? Suddenly Hinata could only focus on their color, analyzing every detail he could to try to distract himself from the confusing realization he had yet to completely comprehend. Had his eye lashes always been so long? Kageyama blinked, and for a moment Hinata’s eyes were drawn to his lips. Slightly spread apart in awe with a fresh coat of chapstick, pink and surprisingly attra-

“Hinata.”

The middle blocker released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and returned his eyes back to Kageyama’s.

“Kageyama, I…” He trailed off. What was he supposed to say? Not many people expect their soulmate to be their volleyball partner and ex-rival, and Hinata certainly wasn’t expecting his soulmate to be a guy. Hinata withdrew his hand and held it close to his chest. The spot the setter grabbed in order to draw Hinata’s attention away from a particularly vivid daydream seemed hot, burning in a foreign way that he couldn’t describe as either pleasant nor painful. It was just intrusive. It was off putting and uncomfortable yet strangely comforting. It made his heart flutter and his head feel like it was going to burst.  
Did Kageyama feel the same way? Was he disgusted? Hinata couldn’t read the emotion on the taller boy’s face. He blinked twice, swallowed, and took a small step backwards. In turn, Kageyama took a step forward, slightly bigger and bolder, slowly closing the already suffocatingly small space in between them. How had the friendly distance they maintained while walking to practice become so miniscule that it seemed to smother Hinata? 

Kageyama, determined in his stance, took another step forward, yet Hinata took none backwards. Why didn’t he move? Why couldn’t he bring himself to run away and hide in the storage room when that’s exactly what his mind was screaming at him to do? Hinata couldn’t explain exactly why his first reaction was one of fight or flight, but it just was and now he had to deal with the fact that his legs were denying him the right to flee. 

Kageyama took his third, and final, step towards his partner and pried Hinata's hand away from his chest, twisting it towards himself so he was able to interlock their fingers. Hinata took notice of the fact that Kageyama’s hands were much bigger than he had remembered. The pale skin and calluses rubbed against Hinata’s in a way that made Hinata’s heart jump. Brown eyes flicked from Tobio’s grey ones back to their hands, still holding one another and still burning with an indescribable heat.

“Hinata!”

Hinata, panicked, returned his eye contact to Kageyama’s.

“Um, I-I… I don’t…” He stuttered, once again struggling to form the correct words in his head to exactly express the emotions running through his brain. His blood felt white hot, running through his veins at a hundred miles an hour. His cheeks tingled and though he didn’t realize it, Hinata’s face was flushed, red and scorching to the touch.

Kageyama parted his lips to speak, and for a split second, all Hinata could think about was kissing them.

“I guess,” the setter began, withdrawing his gaze and redirecting it to their tangled hands, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that… that we’re-” He stopped, suddenly, as if the words were caught in his throat.

“Soulmates.” Hinata finished, his voice quiet, as if saying it any louder would make it true. But no matter how low he made his voice, even if he never spoke again, Hinata couldn’t deny the truth for much longer. Wait, what? He took a second to really think about what Kageyama said.

Hinata cocked his head, asking, “Hold on, why wouldn’t you be surprised?” 

Kageyama paused and made a face, brows furrowed and eyes squinted, mouth pushed slightly up into a frown as he looked at Hinata. Then, his face relaxed. Then, Kageyama’s eye widened a tad and his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. 

“Well, we like each other, right? I just thought that since we’re on the team together… that-” He spared a glance towards the ground, “...that we would take it slow and put volleyball first.”

Hinata’s mouth fell open. As all the dots began to connect in his brain, he withdrew his hand from Tobio’s in order to cradle it with his other. Kageyama liked him? Well of course, since they were soulmates and all, they were going to like each other at some point, but… even before… Kageyama liked Hinata. 

That singular thought, those three words, hit Hinata like a bus. He stumbled back a bit, face once again lit aflame with a blush that made his head hammer.

Wait, but he also thought they were dating, didn’t he?

Before Hinata had much more time to process, Kageyama reached his hands towards Shōyō’s face, cupping each side of his jaw. His hands were warm, only adding to the increasing heat on the middle blocker’s face. All Hinata could focus on was how gentle his touch was, holding his face as if it would break any second.

“Kageyama…” Hinata choked, snaking his hands around Kageyama’s long forearms. He grasped them as if they were the only thing keeping his legs from giving out.

For the second time within the past five minutes, Hinata was left entirely speechless. 

“I take it that you don’t feel the same way.” Kageyama conceded as he drew his hands away from Hinata’s face.

Wordlessly and to the surprise of both boys, Hinata yanked on Kageyama’s arms and kissed him. 

It was sloppy and not exactly what Hinata had imagined his first kiss to be like. Their teeth clacked against one another and Hinata definitely was not expecting Kageyama’s chapstick to taste like oranges. His head was spinning and if he had felt hot before, he felt absolutely scorching by now. They pulled away from one another quickly, leaving Hinata with a tingling sensation all across his skin. Kageyama placed his hand delicately under Hinata’s jaw and tilted his head upwards. 

“Hinata, I like you. A lot. I…” He paused, searching for the right words to say. 

Hinata just smiled and shook his head, desperately trying to get rid of the constant buzzing feeling that vibrated through his skull.

Hinata never realized until that moment, but he did really like Kageyama too. Far more than he’d ever liked another friend, more than Tsukishima or Daichi or Tanaka. He thought of the few times Kageyama showed affection for him, complimenting him on his hits or saves, subtly encouraging him with smiles and kind words no one else noticed. Hinata’s heart would flutter, he would feel fuzzy inside, but he always brushed it off in favor of a much more favorable thought, that they were just best friends. But, they really were much more than that, even fate agreed.

Hinata’s smile grows even bigger, thinking about the warmth he felt in his hand, the electric sparks that flew the second their hands made a connection. Shit, he really liked Kageyama, didn’t he?

“I like you too, Kageyama.” 

The setter leaned down again with his face completely red, and Hinata reached up to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck.

Just before their lips made contact, they heard someone clear their throat.

In a panicked state of fear and embarrassment, Kageyama yanked himself away and pushed Hinata by the chest, sending the smaller teenager stumbling into a nearby bush. The universe’s immediate, spiteful response was to have Kageyama step backwards onto a rock and fall directly into a puddle. Hinata scrambled to pick himself up, reaching a hand towards Kageyama, who quickly grabbed on and pulled himself to stand upright next to Hinata.

The two were met with the sight of a mildly disgusted Tsukishima with an embarrassed Yamaguchi a few steps in tow. Hinata’s stomach dropped at the sight of the duo and his gut reaction was to incomprehensibly blabber in an attempt to repair the situation.

“Oh Tsuki hi! How are you? Ah hey yamaguchi, I didn’t see you there, wow funny coincidence running into you guys! What’re you doing here anyways? Kageyama and I were just-” Hinata realized he didn’t really come up with an explanation for exactly what they were doing besides about to makeout so, instead, he looked towards Kageyama.

“You were doing what, exactly?” Tsukishima asks, the smirk on his face evident in his voice. Yamaguchi let out a small snort behind his hand and moved to stand next to his taller friend.

“Heading to practice!” Kageyama answered a bit too loudly in his panicked voice. He swiftly grabbed a strap of Hinata’s back pack and pulled him towards the gym. Through Hinata’s struggling and flailing to get Kageyama to let go of the iron grip he held on his school bag, Kageyama heard Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laugh together as they began their path towards the gym as well.

They were never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
